Ferme Tes Yeux
by Balenthina
Summary: TRADUCTION : Clint est réveillé au milieu de la nuit par son maître. AVERTISSEMENT: FrostHawk. Si vous n'aimez pas le HxH, ne lisez pas.


**Note:** Ceci est une histoire de l'auteur **ErinnMellas** (je commence à être abonnée) qui m'a autorisé à traduire une autre de ses histoires.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à **Marvel** et l'histoire est d'**ErinnMellas**. Et je remercie ma Beta, Lilyannenora, pour m'avoir aidé ! :)

**Résumé :** Clint est réveillé au milieu de la nuit par son maître. AVERTISSEMENT: FrostHawk. Si vous n'aimez pas le HxH, ne lisez pas.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**Ferme Tes Yeux**

**(Close Your Eyes)**

Un bruit.

Clint se redressa dans son lit, sa main allant instinctivement par dessus son épaule pour saisir une flèche. Son carquois jeté était calé contre le mur à côté de lui, bien sûr. Il s'en empara et encocha une flèche, ses yeux bleus glaces dardant la salle. Il n'y avait personne. Quel était ce bruit ? Clint se leva et alla à sa porte, écoutant les bruits de mouvements suspects. Puis il l'entendit de nouveau.

Une sombre et tremblante note. Cela sonnait de la salle de l'autre côté de la porte, se répétant après le premier son.

Plissant le front, Clint ouvrit la porte et se précipita dans le couloir, en essayant de trouver la source du bruit bizarre. Il l'entendit à nouveau, plus fort cette fois. Plus fort et plus proche.

L'ouverture d'une porte, il découvrit la source du bruit quand il sonna de nouveau. Il était différent cette fois, il y avait beaucoup de tonalités enchaînées. Un moment d'émerveillement passa avant que Clint réalise qu'il entendait un piano.

Il entra, la chambre était immense et vide, à l'exception d'un piano élégant à queue au centre de la pièce. Loki était assis, dos à la porte, les mains tendues en avant sur les touches. L'adrénaline mourant au font de lui, Clint abaissa son arc et sa flèche retourna dans son carquois, en regardant son maitre avec une certaine fascination. Il s'approcha, le plus proche possible, jusqu'à ce tenir juste derrière son maître. Loki, soit ne le remarqua pas ou soit n'était pas dérangé par cette nouvelle présence.

Les doigts du dieu se déplaçaient de manière fluide au dessus des touches d'ivoire, une note pénétrante sonnant à chaque contact. Une délicate sérénade remplia la salle, une mélodie obsédante avec une ligne de basse que Clint pouvait sentir dans sa poitrine. Il ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément, inhalant l'odeur de Loki. Cette musique ne ressemblait à rien qu'il n'ait jamais entendu dans sa vie.

La douleur et les troubles étaient marqués par le son élevé des notes sopranos, la vengeance enfoncée si présente dans les ténors et les basses. La ligne alto tenait une lueur d'espoir et de résolution dans les intervalles qui correspondaient avec les autres notes si fluides, et d'autres fois elles s'affrontaient dans une délicieuse dissonance. La pédale enfoncée puis relâchée tous les quelques battements faisait de chaque son un écho mélodieux, l'air était comme de la musique.

Clint était absolument fasciné quand il l'écoutait, toute notion du temps avait disparu. Tout ce qu'il connaissait à présent, c'était la musique coulant des merveilleux doigts de Loki sur le piano.

"Je savais que tu viendrais", lui chuchota une voix de velours à l'oreille. Une paire de bras agiles enveloppés de vert et de noir s'enveloppèrent autour de la taille de Clint.

"M-maitre..."

"Shh. Gardes les yeux fermés." Clint senti un baiser glacial dans son cou, une touche de lumière le faisant frissonner.

"Vous autres mortels êtes si sensibles", murmura Loki, ses mains trouvèrent la fermeture éclair de la chemise de l'archer et il la tira vers le bas avec une pénible lenteur.

"Monsieur..." Respira difficilement Clint.

"Silence, Barton."

Clint obéit, incapable d'aller à l'encontre des ordres de son maître. Il gardait les yeux fermés quand il sentit sa chemise glissé contre lui. Un doux bruit sourd se fit entendre comme si elle avait été jetée au sol. Les mains de Loki tracé des lignes sur son torse, la chair de poule éclata sur la peau de Clint. Elles trouvèrent leur chemin vers ses mamelons sensibles, les pinçant légèrement. Clint haleta légèrement au toucher. Les doigts de Loki étaient si froids, la sensation était fascinante, mais bizarrement agréable.

"Tu es vulnérable à mon contact, Barton," Le taquina le dieu, pinçant à nouveau les mamelons.

Clint le confirma de son silence, voulant désespérément ouvrir les yeux et regarder la belle image de son maître. Il sentit les lèvres de Loki dans son cou. Il pencha la tête, révélant un peu plus de peau. Un gémissement s'échappa dans silence quand le dieu aspira légèrement dans un endroit sensible près de son épaule.

"Ohh..."

Clint sentit les lèvres de son maître s'étirer dans un sourire avant de le pincer avec les dents, ce qui lui envoya un autre frisson dans le dos. L'archer tendit d'un coup sa main, passant ses doigts dans les sombres cheveux bruns du dieu. Loki se mit à rire doucement.

"Puis-je parler, monsieur ?" Chuchota Clint.

"Oui."

"Puis-je ouvrir mes yeux, monsieur ?"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je veux voir."

"Voir quoi, Barton ?"

"Vous."

* * *

**Et voilà une nouvelle fic de traduite ! :)**

**Alors ? Review pour vos impressions ! ^^**


End file.
